


The Sorcerers Shadow

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred doesn't ever want anything to come between him and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerers Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Mordred is 11, Merlin and Will are 15.

Mordred raced out of class the moment the bell rang, and tore down the hallway at a speedy clip, jostling other student’s with his rucksack as he went. He didn’t stop to listen to their complaints. He was on an important mission: namely finding Merlin before stupid William got to him and they held hands the whole way home, ignoring Mordred and making cow-eyes at each other. It was bloody disgusting.

He was so focused on making it there that he nearly bowled Merlin over at his locker, drawing up short at the last moment and gulping in a huge breath as he steadied himself. “Hey. Hey, Merlin.”

Merlin finished rummaging through his textbooks and flashed a smile. “Oh, hey Mordred.”

“Hey Merlin!” Mordred repeated brightly then remembered that he’d already said that. “So, uh, what are you doing now?”

“Going home...?” Merlin prompted.

“Yeah, but, like, I mean...” Mordred stalled, trying not to make himself sound any more stupid than he already did. “Do you have a lot of homework and stuff? Maybe I could come over?”

“Uhhhh....” Merlin shut his locker and spun the dial on his lock.. “I mean, yeah. Sure. Sure you can come over. The three of us can hang out, me and you and Will. It’ll be fun.” Mordred felt his entire body slump dejectedly. “Yeah, that’s great.”

“Hey Merlin,” Will brushed past Mordred and bumped into Merlin’s shoulder.

“Just forget it,” Mordred said into the space between Will’s shoulder blades before turning away. He stared down at his scuffed brown loafers as he walked down the corridor and out of the school. It was fine, he didn’t need anyone to walk him home, he wasn’t a little kid.

Just outside the school grounds, someone walked into Mordred’s shoulder, hard. He stumbled forward. “Out of the way, freak.”

As Mordred glared, the wind began to pick up. The leaves rustled in the trees and around him, girls shrieked as they held down their skirts. Boys hollered and laughed around him, but Mordred just stood in the middle of the sidewalk like the friendless creep he was, desperately wishing he could use his magic to turn himself into somebody else. Feet slapped the pavement and a hand closed on Mordred's shoulder, turning him. Mordred flinched, preparing to be punched, teased, or reprimanded, but instead, he was the recipient of a friendly jiggle. "Hey! Why didn't you wait for me? I thought we were going to walk home together. We always do, don't we?"

The breeze died down as abruptly as it cropped up and Mordred smiled hesitantly at Merlin before looking past him. "Where's Will?"

Merlin shrugged and slung his arm over Mordred's shoulders. "He forgot he had a project due. Anyway, c'mon. My mum made a big pot of soup yesterday, she won't mind if you stay for leftovers."

"Really?" Mordred beamed. He was fairly sure his father was planning on serving tinned tomatoes on bread again.

"Yeah," Merlin ruffled Mordred's hair before shoving him.

"Think I figured out a new trick, too. I'll show you when we get back."

Mordred smoothed his hair down and grinned. Merlin was the best friend he ever had, and they were going to be friends forever, he just knew it.


End file.
